Stranger in a Stranger World
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Amnesia:to lose ones memory. And in doing so to lose yourself and who you are.When one of the sister loses her memory evil is ready to take advantage.Can the others, with the help of friends, find her in time.And what will happen when they do find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Stranger in a Strange World**

* * *

"Piper hurry up." Phoebe hollered up the stairs to her sister.

Piper and Phoebe had made lunch plans with their oldest sister Prue. For the last two years almost, they had been saving the world from the influence of evil. The youngest, Phoebe, had read an incantation when she returned from New York City. An incantation that released the powers of the witches they were destined to be. Three sisters destined to be the most powerful witches ever. To complete the circle of generations of good witches and to fight evil in the world of innocents, a prophecy fulfilled. But today was their time to just be sisters and do what sisters do best, talk about nothing yet everything.

Piper pulled her sweater over her head as she straightened her hair and headed towards her bedroom door.

She heard Phoebes cry down stairs and went as fast as she could. It had amazed her how close Prue and Phoebe had become over the past year and a half almost two. When Phoebe came home, Prue was anything but pleased. But inside Piper knew that her oldest sister was just as happy to see Phoebe back from NYC as she was. She knew Prue had worried about Phoebe being in the Big Apple alone, without her to protect her as she had all her life.

There was five years between Prue and Phoebe, and most times that was the biggest problem they had. Phoebe was free spirited and Prue was strict and by the rules. Piper almost always found herself caught in the middle of one of their fights. She often wondered what would happen to them if she wasn't around. But over the last few years they had all come to rely on the other to save themselves, as well as an innocent.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." Piper shouted back as she started down the steps.

Phoebe looked up at her sister as she hurried down the stairs. "I thought you forgot."

"I didn't forget. I was just busy."

Phoebe looked at Piper almost knowing what she was busy at. "Oh. Did Leo visit and not tell the rest of us?" Phoebe kidded her sister with a huge smirk on her face.

Leo was their whitelighter and now boyfriend to Piper, after falling in love with her. Now according to _'Them'_ that was against the rules. But Piper and Leo couldn't help it, they just followed thier hearts.

Piper was confused or torn for some time when the Halliwells got a new neighbour, Dan Gordon. Now Dan was a great guy, and a hottie as Phoebe had put it, but Piper was meant to be with Leo. And it took her almost dying for them to really see what their own destiny held.

"Would you stop telling the whole neighbourhood that we are going out." Piper mentioned to her sister as she passed her on the stairs

"Well I wouldn't have to if you had come the first time." Phoebe shot back

"You know Phoebs, not everything is a matter of life and death and certainly not lunch with our big sister." Piper laughed, as she made her way to the Manors front door.

"Ok you know, I knew that, "Phoebe answered as she followed Piper. "It's just that we've never really had _'lunch'_ ever since." Phoebe paused, "Well you know. She keeps, shutting us out."

Piper stopped at the door and slowly turned back to Phoebe. She knew what her sister was referring to: Andy. Andy was a long time friend of the Halliwells ever since they were kids. Prue and Andy had dated on and off through out high school, but since Andy came back from Portland, they found thier way back in each others lives. It was soon after that Andy found out the family secret and was killed by a warlock. Prue never forgave herself for bringing him into their world of magic. It was something that the younger two had come to accept as destiny. Andy was destined to help them in the way that he did. The unfortunate circumstances was, it cost him his life.

"Phoebe it's been almost a year."

"And that is why she is reaching out to us." Phoebe countered seemingly knowing what her big sister was going through.

"Ok fine, but just don't bring it up, deal?" Piper replied hoping that Phoebe would see that she didn't want to upset Prue in anyway. The anniversary of the death of a dear friend was a hard thing to go through, especially one that you had one day hope to spend your life with.

"Deal" Phoebe agreed as she closed the door behind them. "Hey can I borrow the Jeep later?"

"Yeah, I can always walk to P3 or catch a ride with you or Prue. Or you can catch a ride with either Prue or me when the times comes."

"Ok. As long as I get where I'm needing to go." Phoebe answered as they made their way out of the Manor.

* * *

Prue stepped out of Bucklands Auction house into the warm fall sun. She had made lunch plans with her younger sisters Piper and Phoebe, but she also had something else on her mind as she made her way to her car: Andy. It was coming up a year since his death and she still wasn't 100percent sure of how to deal with it. Earlier in the year had been a complete disaster with Abraxus coming after them. Would she ever really have time to grieve and reach out for comfort?

Prue pulled out of the parking lot thinking of only her sisters and what the past had brought them.

* * *

Phoebe ran back and forth in the surf as she and Piper waited for Prue to arrive. The beach wasn't the most favorite place in the world for Prue, but Phoebe loved it and they were trying to come up with a compromise between the two. Last time they had a picnic lunch, it was in the park, this time it was at the beach.

"Piper. Come on."

"No Phoebs, I already told you, I don't wanna get wet. I have to go to the club after this."

"Fine." Phoebe seemed to sulk away from her sister as she waded further into the waters surf.

Piper watched as Phoebe walked along the edge of the water. She knew that her younger sister was trying to be mad at her, but she also knew in her heart the Phoebe couldn't stay mad at anyone, except maybe Prue on occasion, for more then five minutes.

She spread out the blanket and then some of the food as Piper prepared the picnic that they had all looked forward to all week.

Prue pulled her car into the parking lot behind the row of buildings at the beach. Knowing she was running late, she grabbed her purse and made her way towards the beach. "Hey you."

Piper looked up and saw her big sister making her way down the beach. "I was wondering when you would get here." Piper laughed as Prue sat on the blanket next to her.

"Busy at the office?" Prue tried to hide the fact that she was at the beach.

"Yeah nice try." Piper answered seeing through her sister façade.

Prue looked down the breach and saw Phoebe playing carefree in the waves. "Does she ever get tired of playing in the ocean?" Prue asked not taking her eyes off her sister

Piper looked down at what Prue was seeing, "You know she doesn't." was all she said back as she pulled the salad from the cooler.

Prue continued to watch her baby sister play in the waves as she and Piper prepared the lunch they were about to have.

Phoebe saw Prue settling down on the blanket that Piper and her had laid out earlier. She wasn't sure how to talk to her big sister at times. But now wasn't one of those times. They had come here to spend some time as sisters and that was what she intended on doing. Rushing over to the blanket Phoebe nearly tackled her sister as she leaped on to the blanket.

"Phoebe."

"I missed you Prue."

"Ok big Sis has only being gone a few hours. What is your problem?' Prue insisted, as she had to laugh at Phoebes actions.

Phoebe looked up with her big brown eyes and that was all Prue needed to understand. Wrapping her arms around her baby sister. "I missed you too honey." Was all she said.

They spent the time catching up ands talking about sister stuff. Phoebe was the first to mention Leo and Piper, but her middle sister had some how managed to shrug it off once again.

"OK I have to go. I'll see you two tonight." She made her way to the car but something just didn't seem right. As she looked around she saw what her senses had alerted her to.

"No one crosses me!" the anger in his voice having a harsh tone.

She had no choice, "What are you doing?" she cried out as she stepped forward hoping to help the man that was down.

He was acutely aware of his surrounding and in that, aware that the person that had seen him could not live to tell about it. He quickly jumped in his car and slammed into reverse. Aiming at the one person that could ID him in his crime.

She watched as the car came speeding towards her. But at that time there was nothing that she could do as she felt the car slam into her body.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked back at the body lying sprawled in the heap of boxes and garbage cans. Content that his task was done he went back to his car and speed off down the hwy.

* * *

They made their way to the vehicle. The small chat between the two would leave no doubt on any one passing by that they were sisters, as they walked arm in arm talking as sisters do.

"Ok so, I'll pick you up at five?"  
"That's perfect. We can all have dinner and then head to the club." She responded as they got in the vehicle.

They get in the vehicle oblivious as to what had happened to their sister.

* * *

Pain was all she felt as she kept her eyes closed. She felt slight pressure on her body, but not enough to harm her. She held one hand to her head as the slight ache rang through her mind. Confusion was the first thing she felt or heard in her head.

She pushed the boxes off her as she tried to stand up. Dizziness overcame her as she grabbed a box to hold her balance, but the box caved slightly to her weight as she reached her free hand to the wall to support herself.

Getting clear of the boxes and garbage she stepped out slowly, though not sure where she was going. She looked every way she could, trying to get her barrings before wandering off towards the road. Leaving behind her car and purse.

* * *

She sat in the solarium looking through an old photo album they had; one of the three of them growing up. She wasn't sure what had drawn her to that particular book on the shelf, but she didn't care at the time as she leafed through the pages

Memories came by as she recalled almost every moment in the pictures. The three of them playing at one the birthday parties. Prue always taking charge so none of the kids got hurt, helping Grams as she best she could. Piper sitting cautiously just outside the crowd trying not bring any attention to herself. And Phoebe, as always, the life of any party. No matter what picture it was or whose birthday, she was the center if attention.

She looked up at the sound of the door closing. She needed to talk to her sister and she had hoped it would be the one she wanted.

"Hey. What you doing in here? And is that one of our old photo albums?" she sat down beside her sister

"Yeah. I was looking for something." She answered as she closed the book and placed it beside her.  
"Oh. Care to share?" she looked up at her sister with concern.  
"Nothing I can't work out on my own."

She looked over at her sister wondering what was going though her sisters' head.

"So P3 tonight?"  
"That was the plan. We're just missing one person and then we are off." She said as she stood up taking with her the precious album. "I'm going to put this back. What's for dinner tonight?"  
"I was thinking something simple."  
"Like what? Duck ala Rouge?" she laughed at her sister.

Throwing the nearest towel at her sister, "Oh you."  
"Love ya." She hollered out as she made her way up stairs.

* * *

She meandered across the street nearly getting hit by a taxi. She looked at the driver lost in her own confusing thoughts. She walked towards the cab as she opened the door and sat inside.

The cab driver watched her and just shock his head. He had been driving a cab in the city for many years and had seen almost anything.

He wasn't even sure where he was going. When he asked, all she did at first was stare blankly out the window of the cab. "Beach." Was all she said, eventually, as she settled in the back seat.

He drove around town not getting her to even speak to him, seemingly lost in her own world, her own daze.

As he started away from one stop light, she suddenly opened the door.

"Whoa lady." He cried out as he hit the brakes, watching helplessly as she walked away from the cab. Ignoring all he said about the amount due to him from her.

As he watched her walk away and he felt certain that something just wasn't right. But short of going after her and holding her against her will there wasn't much he could do. Getting back in his cab he shut off the meter and drove away.

She stopped and starred ahead of her. She could hear the crashing of the surf before her. Beach. There was something about the beach. Crossing the street without even looking, and nearly getting hit twice, she made her way to the sound of the thundering surf.

Standing on the top of the grass embankment she watched as the waves caressed into the shore and gently rolled back out to the sea.

She carefully made her way down to the beach below as the sound of the crashing waves and rolling surf soothed her mind. Sitting in the sand she looked out to the horizon as the sun was now slowly starting to make its way towards the sea to single the end of another day.

* * *

"Ok where is she?"  
"I don't know. Maybe something came up and she'll meet us at P3." She answered with a little bit of worry. Ever since they had become witches they had all become more protective and cautious with each other. It was the only real way to survive. Demons and warlocks were constantly after their powers, and they only way to get them was to kill them. _Had their sister lost a battle with evil? Or was she just running late? _She thought to herself, not sharing her thoughts with the one sister that was still there, alive and well.

* * *

He pulled the car back into the parking lot he had been in earlier that afternoon. He hesitated when he saw the police everywhere but then decided to head forward. He had one thing he needed to check on. She had seen him and he had to make sure that she was dead.

"Excuse me sir?" the officer called over to him as he casually headed towards the pile of garbage that he had run her into.  
"Officer?"  
"Can I ask you a few questions?"  
"Sure what can I do for you?" he looked back at the man before him. _'Keep calm they don't know a thing. Only she does.'_ He thought as the officer approached him.  
"I was wondering if you come around here often?"  
"Yeah usually about twice a week. The restaurant down the street is great. Why? What's going on?"  
"The restaurant owner was murdered here earlier today."  
"What? That's terrible. Can I help at all?"  
"Do you know of anyone that might have a grudge or anything with him? I thought I'd ask seeing as you said you go there often."  
"Um no. He was a good guy. But I can keep an ear out if you like? I know alot of people in the area, and people that come by the restaurant."

The officer handed him his card, "That would be great. If you do call me at this number."

Taking the card he looked down at the name, "I will. Inspector Morris." He took a casual look into the pile of debris but to his astonishment there was nothing there, or anyone. Had she survived? He had been scared off when he was going to finish what he started, but now he ran the risk of her being alive and pointing him out as the murderer.

* * *

She stood up and started wandering down the beach. The setting sun casting slight shadows into the sand. Though the colours it splashed against the blue sky was as if a painter had gone mad with various shades of purple, orange, yellow and red, as they had used the darkening blue sky as their canvas.

They watched as she walked down the beach alone. She seemed lost in her own thoughts to even realize they were there.

As she walked she wrapped her arms around her to keep out the coldness that wrapped itself around her. She looked up and saw a man waving at her. She looked at him but as he motioned for her to come nearer she took a hesitant step to him.

"Hi. You look cold."  
She said nothing just listened to the sound of his voice, the gentleness of it. It reminded her of someone she just couldn't place it.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked , "I just made some stew." He motioned to the pot.

Taking in the aroma she stepped over the log and sat down, "That'd be nice." She replied as he dished out some food for her.

They ate in silence neither one saying a word.

"Hey there old man. See you have company tonight."  
"Get out of here."  
"Oh maybe. But we just wanted to have a chat with you new friend." One of them said reaching down and pulling her to her feet. "What you say you and I go away an have a private conversation lady?" he said as he pulled her roughly away from the older man.

She was scared. But she didn't struggle, she was too afraid to struggle. She didn't want to make him angry. Maybe if she just cooperated he wouldn't hurt her.

As he pulled her around to face him he ran his hand down her cheek. "You are a pretty one." he looked at her with a evil stare.

She felt her own fear building inside her. But something inside her almost snapped as she slapped his hand away and spun around and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. As he stood up the anger evident on his face,

"Bitch." But that was all he got out as she spun a perfect roundhouse and knocked him down again. Seeing that maybe he had taking more then he could chew he looked up with his hands in surrender. "Ok, I give." he got up with caution as he soon joined his friends and ran down the beach.

The older man watched in amazement as the woman kicked the younger mans ass. When she stood there watching them leave he approached her with ease.

"Them some moves you got there lady." He watched her "You got a name to go with those moves?"

She starred still, down the beach, before looking at him. Looking as if she was trying to remember something. "I don't know." Was all she said as she felt her fear once again creeping up inside.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched through her oracle as the Charmed One wandered lost in a world she didn't even know was around her. "You are vulnerable now my dear. But not yet, I have a special plan for you." She laughed, a soft sinister laugh, as she cast her hand over the glass changing the picture, "Now let's see how your sisters are doing without you."

* * *

"Ok I'm starting to get worried."

"You always do Piper."

"You can't sit there and tell me you're not." Piper snapped back

"No, I am, but I know she's probably running late and will walk through the front door any minute. And when she does I'm going to personally kick her ass."

Piper looked at her sister sitting on the couch. Her thoughts running rampant in her mind. "She would have called."

"We all would have called."

Ever since they had become witches they were all a bit more cautious whenever they were late meeting a sister. Just to let them know that a demon or warlock hadn't tried to kill them, or had killed them.

"Between Demons and Warlocks I know something has happened to her."

"Not to mention the Triad."

"Ok thank you sister, like I'm not worried enough."

"Piper call Leo. Maybe he can get a read on her and then we'll know for sure. Because now you're starting to get me more worried then I was." She said. Inside she was just as worried as Piper was but she was trying to stay the calming hand in the situation.

Piper looked at her sister and realized that she too was just as scared as she was, and her panicking was not helping any of them.

"Leo." She called out waiting for their whitelighter to appear. After several minutes of no answer she tried again with more force. "Leo!"

--- ----

He stood before them as he heard her call, but yet he still stayed where he was. He needed answers before going to them. "What am I suppose to tell her? Tell them?"

"The truth."

Leo looked across the large desk at his bosses, shocked at what the one had just said. "You _WANT_ me to tell them the truth?"

"Yes. It is the only way to find their sister."

"Even about the threat of danger to them."

"Yes. This is a new threat. None of our spies have been able to figure out yet who she is or how powerful she is. But we fear that she will come after the lost one. She is vulnerable right now."

_"LEO!"_ The sound now holding anger echoed throughout the chamber.

"Go to them Leo. Help and guide them. They are going to need someone else to be strong for them at this time."

Leo looked again, though still confused as to what was going on. But he knew that his bosses would do everything they could to find out who the new demon on the block was.

* * *

Her thoughts came back to her as she recalled what she had just done. How did she know how to do that? Why would she react that way? She vaguely heard the voice beside her, talking to her, but she didn't know who it was.

She stepped back from him and the scene before her. When she was five feet away she turned and ran down the beach. Her fear taking hold of her inner feelings and thoughts.

"Wait don't go!" He watched as she ran further away from him and everything that had happened. Once he could no longer see her, he looked around the darkness of the beach and disappeared in a sparkle of tiny blue lights that dissolved into nothing as they made their way skyward.

She ran until she finally collapsed into the sand. Trying to gather her breath she felt a hot tear running down her cheek. What was going on? She didn't even know who she was. Did she have someone out there looking for her? She curled into the sand as the emotion and questions swam through her mind.

* * *

She watched him in the darkness as he paced. She knew what he was thinking and she knew just how to help him. For a price. She came out of the shadows and approached him. "I can help you." She spoke sweetly, but it was dripped in evil

He spun around seeing the dark figure coming from the shadows around him.

"She is alive and she will hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is not really important to you is it. Getting her is."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He didn't know who this woman was, but he wasn't about to go around confessing to her about anything.

She waved her hand past his face playing out the act that he had done as if it was a movie in his head.

He looked at her in wonder as she stood before him with a slight smile.

"I know where she is." Was all she said.

"Who are you?"

"Like I said, my name is not important just know that I will help you. I only ask that you help me as well."

"With what?" he wasn't sure what he was getting into.

"She has sisters that, well you seem to have the blood on your hands already and are eager for more. I need them. What is that you humans say? Taken care of."

He took in what she was saying. "You want me to kill them for you?"

"If that is what I am saying."

She was talking in code. _Why didn't she just come out and say it?_ He wandered. _And what was that comment about 'humans'? _"And why would I help you? I don't even know who the hell you are." He glared at her, but there was something in her eyes that was drawing him to her.

"Because I am the only one who can truly help you. Right now she has no memory of what happened to her or anything. She is a walking blank of information. But as soon as she remembers she will go directly to the police. And when she does we both know where you are going." She looked into him drawing him nearer. Almost there.

He understood what she was saying. He would go to prison. He had been there once and did not like the idea of returning anytime soon. "Ok. I'll help you. Just tell me where she is."

_'Got him'_ she thought. "First go to this address, it's where her sisters are. You will need to watch them as well. For if they find her first, then we are both in trouble."

He took the paper with an address written on it. When he looked up she was slowly walking away for him "Hey, aren't you gonna tell me where she is?"

"In time. I'll be in touch." The voice spoke from the darkness and then nothing.

He stepped towards her but there was nothing or no one around anywhere. It was if she had disappeared.

* * *

As the blue and white sparkles formed into a person the first thing he heard was Piper yelling his name again.

"Where the hell have you been?" Piper yelled at him as soon as he was solid

"Up there. They are trying to figure out what happened."

"Well we need to figure out what's going on down here." Piper tried to explain

"I know. It's the same problem."

"Wait you mean they know? And they never said anything?" she asked though her anger showing through.

Leo looked from one sister to the next. "It's complicated."

"Just tell us where she is and it won't be complicated anymore. Or better why don't you just go get her so I can kick her ass for having us worry."

"Its not that easy. We don't know where she is."

"**WHAT!"** both sisters yelled together

Leo almost took a step back fearing their anger. He knew this was going to happen. "Look sit and I'll try and explain it." He lead them over to the couch

Standing before them as they waited for him to explain everything. He started to tell them the best he could. "Ok the best we can tell is she never left the beach after you three had lunch."

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"Let me finish. Please." He could see the fear mounting in both of them. His own fear for her mirroring theirs. "Her car is still there. We think she may have seen something that she wasn't, and in doing so she has somehow lost her memory. But that is not the biggest problem. We think that a demon has cloaked her from our radar, that is why we can't get a read on her. If she still retained her memory, then we could probably find her, but right now we're in the dark as much as you are." He said.

"Ok let me get this straight. She is out there hurt, somewhere, wandering around with no memory of her been a witch. And because of that a demon has been able to cloak her from the good guys?" Piper tried to place the pieces in he mind.

"Pretty much yeah. See if she remembers being a witch and who she is then the cloak will not be as powerful around her. Once she starts to remember then the cloak will start to give way, flicker as you may." Leo gave them everything he knew. Now he had to help them find her.

She had listened to Leo explain what had happened to her sister. Hurt. Amnesia. Demon. Inside it terrified her.

"So what do we do?" Piper asked looking to her sister for guidance.

"We find her. But let's also call Darryl. Maybe he knows something."

"Ok I'll call Darryl you go check the BOS on our new demon."

"I'm already turning the pages." She said as she ran up the stairs.

Piper watched her sister head up the stairs as she went to the phone taking one last look at Leo.

"We'll find her Piper." He gave her encouragement.

She didn't say anything as she dialed the number.

After calling Darryl Piper headed towards the stairs with more news about their sister. As she approached the attic she thought she heard a sound from inside. It was a sound that she knew, for it was what she wanted to do. Stepping inside she made her way to her sister. Wrapping her arms around her she pulled her near her into a warm embrace as she let the tears flow.

"Piper what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know honey. But we'll find her." Piper said trying to remain strong just that once.

"I've lost so much time with her and now this. I need my big sister Piper. I need Prue." Phoebe cried as Piper just held her, her own tears also escaping.

'Where are you Prue?' she thought as she comforted Phoebe.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue didn't know how long she had wandered the streets, she didn't even know where she was. She had wandered through the city and found herself in a park. She rested on a swing trying to remember anything about who she was.

As she starred out into the darkness watching the gentle breeze brush against the empty swings. But as she thought there she recalled something, she wasn't sure if it was a memory or something else.

She saw children playing around the park. Some on the swings, some on the slide, others just playing in the sand. She saw two tiny children in with a group of other children in the sand. One seemed very shy and quite happy to just play with the other little one. Where as the other one was covered in sand and dirt everywhere that you could see and was talking and playing with the other kids.

The smallest of the two, also the dirtiest, looked up at her.

"Pooh. Come pway." She said with a large grin the white of her teeth seemingly brighter under the dirty face.

That was were it ended. Who were those children? Did she know them somehow? And was that her name? Pooh. Seemed strange, but that was all she had to go on and right now she took any thing she could as she still ahd no idea who she was.

A light drizzle started, slowly getting her wet. She looked around.for cover and slipped herself underneath the wide slide. Curling up as far from the rain as she could, she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The clouds at his feet swirled faster with each hurried step he took. The large white pillars seemed to stretch further into the sky until they arched inward, closing the high vaulted ceiling around them.

He stopped briefly at the large white doors, he looked at the one person that stood outside. They seemed to send a message through the air as they each clucked back and forth at each other. The doors swung open revealing the large white chamber inside, where he quickly made his way through facing those before him

"What have you learned Mark that has brought you home to us?"

"I came across one of the Charmed Ones. She seemed confused and lost."

"Yes. The oldest is missing. We fear that she has no memory of ever being a witch."

"She doesn't even now who she is? I spotted her at the beach, she was very quiet and shy which for her is unusual."

"Yes. It is the eldest that has always been the strongest. And without her the other two may also be in danger."

"She had a run in with some locals. At first I thought that she would get hurt. She was so scared. But then she just seemed to snap. I was very impressed with her skill."

"The youngest has been teaching her. She is a very fast learner."

"Yeah well she kicked their asses. But after that she drew back into her shell. Scared of what she had done."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She ran down the beach towards the city. I tried to stop her but I lost her."

"This is regretful. We are unable to find her through our magic."

"What of her sisters?"

"Leo is with them now. But they too have found nothing."

There was an uneasy silence over the room. No one knew just what to do. They hoped that more of their messengers would come across her and watch her. Keep her safe until they could get her sisters to her.

* * *

Leo looked into Pipers room and found Piper and Phoebe curled up fast asleep, he quietly walked in and pulled the covers over the two of them. They had been looking all night for anything that would lead them to Prue, but as yet they had no luck.

He sat in the chair by the window and watched them, protecting them the only way he could at that moment. He still had not heard from his bosses, if they had heard anything from the Whitelighters and helpers they had placed in the underworld as well as on earth. He would have to wait and rely on the magic of the two Charmed Ones that were there. If anyone could figure it out it would be them, for it was their bond as sisters that made them who they I really are.

Leo found himself drifting off to sleep when he heard the familiar ring in his head. Looking once again to Piper and Phoebe he orbed out of the Manor, hoping that they would have something to tell him on the whereabouts of Prue.

He once again found himself making his way down the passages of what he had called home for the past fifty years. He knew the place like he had lived there his entire life. Nothing ever changed in the world of angels.

He approached the large chamber where the elders were constantly found. There were times where there only may be a few there. but as Leo walked in he knew that whatever was going on was urgent as all ten council members sat around the high council desk before him.

"Leo. How are the remaining Charmed Ones dealing with what is going on?"

"Honestly? Not well. At first Phoebe was trying to be strong, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. They both spent most of the night looking through every book they had trying to figure out who the demon was."

"They must focus on finding their sister." one said towards the end.

"But what of the demon? They need to know who that is, so we can all find her."

"They can find her they just need to focus. She is in grave danger and she must be with her sisters. Only the full strength of the power of three can defeat her, and she knows that. She will go after them as well, while they are vulnerable."

"While they all are." Another said

"So you want them to focus on getting Prue back rather then the demon. That doesn't make sense."

"None of this does Leo. But they need Prue back in order to vanquish this demon. And they need her back not just in body. But also in spirit and soul. She needs to remember who she is. And only they can help her with that."

Leo saw the look on their faces and knew that they were serious. He wanted to go back there and tell them that they needed to focus on their sister and for right now forget about the demon. "I'll see what I can do, but they may want to do both. When it comes to the lives of innocents that would come first to them. Even at the cost of their sister."

"They _MUST_ find her Leo. It is the only way to stop this demon. For once they need first to think of their family and second of the innocents."

Leo was taken back with the urgency in their voices, but he knew he must let the girls know. Before anything, they need to find Prue.

* * *

Piper was the first to wake, still holding Phoebe in her arms. She brushed the hair from her sisters' face as she watched her sleep, though she knew not restfully.

Phoebe stirred in Pipers arms as he slowly blinked back the sleep from her eyes. Looking up into Pipers brown eyes she wasn't sure if she should smile or say anything at all.

"Morning sleepy."

"Morning." Phoebe returned the morning greeting as she snuggled into Pipers arms, comfortable and safe where she was.

The moments passed before either sister said anything.

"Piper what are we gonna do?"

"We are gonna stick together and figure this out Phoebe. Prue needs us both to be strong. Right now we need to find out who this demon is that is cloaking her from us."

"I don't know if I can. I mean we spent almost all night looking in the BOS and every other book we have."

"Phoebe we can, we just need to think of other ways to find her." Piper assured her sister. She knew they were both scared but they both needed to be strong for each other.

"Ok, but what about this demon? She sounds pretty powerful. What if we need the power of three to defeat her?"

Piper looked down and could see the fear in the tears that Phoebe was starting to shed. "We have to do this Phoebe. But first breakfast ,and then you look some more on the Internet and I will see what I can find down at the Wicca book store."

Phoebe didn't move from her spot against Piper, "Can I go to the store? I have a few ideas."

Piper looked at Phoebe and was trying to figure out what she was think going. "Sure. Now breakfast, I'm hungry." Piper said as she hugged Phoebe tight before crawling off her bed. Leaving Phoebe there alone to think about what was going on in their world.

--- ----

As Piper puttered around the kitchen she didn't even notice as Leo orbed in. He watched her a moment before saying anything. "Hey you."

Piper turned around seeing his bright smile. But as soon as she saw it she knew something was wrong. "Prue?"

"Yeah. One of our agents saw her yesterday at the beach but then he lost her. Apparently she kicked some ass when she was there before she realized what she did, then she got scared and ran off."

"Ran off. Ran off where?"

"He doesn't know. She was there one minute then she took off. He tried to follow her but she took a few turns and lost him."

"So now what?"

Leo held Piper in his arms and tried to wait as long as he could till Phoebe came downstairs.

"Hey Leo quit making the moves on my big sister will ya." Phoebe said as she headed straight for the coffee machine.

"Hey Phoebs."

"Morning Leo." She answered as she made her way into the solarium.

Piper watched Phoebe make her way out. "I got her Leo. It's just a lot right now."

"I know but I need to talk to you both. And this is news that will surprise you both." He said as he followed Piper out to the solarium.

Piper sat next to Phoebe as Leo told them what the Elders told him.

"So let me get this straight." Piper tried to follow. "They _want _us to find Prue first?"

"Yes. It is the only way to beat this demon."

"The Power of Three? That is why they want us to find Prue first isn't it?" Piper shot back, almost angry at there ignorance to the innocents.

"Yes. It is the only way to defeat her." he answered as he tried to gauge each sister reaction.

Phoebe looked at Piper and knew what she needed to do, but there could be innocents at risk here. She wasn't sure if she could risk them in the process of getting back her sister. They had learned along time ago what the cost could be to save a sibling instead of the world.

Piper wasn't sure either as she looked from Phoebe to Leo. Could there be a way to do both? She intended to find out. She knew there was something _they_ weren't telling them.

* * *

He walked his usual beat for that time of morning. The first shift. The one that had to wake up all the bums from their sleeping places to get moving on with their day, so they weren't in the parks were everyone could see them during the day.

He saw the small feet sticking out from under the slide. Knowing it was just another bum getting out of the rain that had fallen last night, he made his way over rapping on the slide with his club.

"Come on. Move along now." He yelled out. He had some sympathy to them, knowing they had no other place to go. But when she crawled out from under the slide there was something about her. Something different.

He watched as she walked away in silence. But as she walked he noticed an aura surrounding her. She was the one they had been searching for.


	5. Chapter 5

He followed her best the he could through the streets, without been noticed, but he was afraid of what she may encounter along the way. He had tried to get magical help, but he found nothing was working. He realized that the cloak was stronger then _they_ thought, for it even effected him.

He knew he had to reach her before they did, but he wasn't certain how to approach her. So he did the one thing that he hoped would work

The rain continued to fall as she once again wandered the streets. The banging of the club on the metal slide had startled her awake. She still had only the small memory she had from the night before, but at least she had a name now. "Pooh." She said it to herself out loud. Weird, but maybe there is something behind it that I just don't understand.

She wandered further trying to ignore the looks and the whistles that she was getting from men she passed. She felt her fear dwelling inside her. She just wanted to find where she belonged. If she did.

She reached the end of another alley, but stopped as a car pulled in front of it, blocking her path to the next street. She looked at the man that got out of the car and looked at her. She took a hesitant step back from him, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't place. He walked towards her taking each step with care. He was speaking to her but her fear once again took over as every sound around her screamed in her mind. Voices telling her to run.

Prue turned to run the other way but when she did the officer from the park was behind her, blocking her other way. She backed away from him towards the wall. She was trapped with no where to go. She felt the coldness of the bricks against her bare arms as she slowly slid down the wall crying into her hands. She just wanted it to end; all of it.

* * *

He watched the house down the street from his beat up old car. He had been sitting out there all night and had yet to see any sign of life. How long could two women stay coped up in a house? Especially when their sister was missing. Sister. She was the one he wanted, but now he sat here wasting time. Who was this person that he was now helping?

He knew that eventually they would report her missing and then the cops would be around. Making it harder for him to get what he came for. Maybe they had already reported her missing. No they would have to wait 24hrs, that much he did know.

He knew he would have to watch their moves and see how they went through their day before he could do anything. Before he could start to kill them. He needed to know when they were alone and when it would be the easiest to kill them. So he stayed in the car watching; waiting.

* * *

"Piper. What did Darryl say last night?" Phoebe looked across the table at Piper. She had completely lost it the night before and Piper never had a chance to tell her the conversation she had with the one person on the police force that they could count on.

Piper looked up into Phoebes caring big brown eyes. She knew she would have to have this conversation eventually. "He thought that he had some news on Prue but was going to let me know for sure today."

"What kind of news?" Phoebe was now worried for the life of her big sister.

So much time they had fought and bickered about the stupidest things and now Piper sat there and told her that Darryl had something. It scared her more then she ever thought it would.

Piper sensed her sisters' fears and reached over and took Phoebes hand into her. "Phoebe she's fine. We have to hang on to that," she said as she looked up at her sister who was looking at a spot on the table.

"I'm trying Piper." Phoebe answered not looking up at her sister. She was to scared to. "What did he say?"

"Apparently there was a murder down at the beach yesterday. Down where we were. There are no suspects at this time. But since I called Darryl last night he did some checking. He hadn't even notice before, but Prues car was there when he got there. And it still is."

"Still. How does he know?"

"When I called him he made some inquires. And it's still down there."

Phoebe took in what her sister was saying, as she also tried to guess what happened to her big sister. "Piper you don't think?" Phoebe asked an unfinished question that Piper seemed to understand

"Actually I do. And in that case she is in more trouble then we had originally thought." Piper finished Phoebes sentence as she finished her own thought. Prue had seen what had happened at the beach and the murderer had seen her. In which case he or she would be looking for Prue.

* * *

Leo had orbed out earlier that day in hopes of getting some new information, but as he walked through the halls of his own world he found nothing new. No one else had seen Prue since that one messenger at the beach.

He was just as worried about Prue as he knew that her sisters were. Only he knew they were worried more. Piper had told him about what Darryl had explained to her. If Prue did witness the murder than her life was not only in danger from the demon, but also a human as well.

* * *

He waited and watched. When the door swung open he sat up and paid attention to what was happening. He watched as she got in the cab and then left down the street, leaving one of them behind. He didn't care which one, all he knew was that one of them was alone in the house

He waited until the cab was far out of site before he opened his door and started towards the large Manor on the crest of the hill.

The cab pulled up in front of the small row of shops and restaurants. Paying the driver she exited the cab looking down the alley to where her sisters car sat waiting for her.

She made her way down the long alley taking in her surroundings. A man had been murdered here only yesterday. Had her sister really seen what had happened? Had she truly been that close to a murderer that she could see the coldness in his or her eyes?

She placed the key in the door and turned the lock. Wanting only to get home to her other sister in hopes that eventually together they would work this all out.

* * *

"Leo what are you doing up here?"

"I came to see if there was any further news."

"None that we have heard. But I think you should be down there."

Leo looked at his friend and could almost see a hidden fear in his eyes.

"What? What has happened?  
"All I heard was that the remaining two are in trouble, so you need to get back down there fast." His friend replied letting his hidden message pass to his friend. One of the girls was in trouble, maybe both.

* * *

She watched as she got in the car and pulled it out of the parking lot. She knew that eventually they would figure out what was going on. She could not take that risk. As she drove down the road a small electrical bolt ran along the pavement straight for the car.

* * *

Flipping the last few pages of the BOS she had still not found anything on the demon in question. She slammed the book closed frustrated in not finding anything. She turned and did the one thing she could think of, she scried for Prue. Black magic may have cloaked her from them, but could they cloak her from the Power of Three?

The crystal moved across the map of the city, swinging back and forth as it searched for the eldest Charmed. It suddenly pulled towards the darker side of the city. Stopping in the most feared area of San Francisco. Right where the drug pushers, pimps and the other lower life of any city hung out. The gangs fought their battles in that area of town.

She quickly put everything back in its rightful place as she made he way through the Manor. _Where was her sister? She should have been here by now,_ dhe thought as her fears mounted to the other sister as well.

* * *

He doubled stepped up the steps getting closer to his pry, one sister away from his target. He didn't even reach for the handle as the door crashed open sending splinters of wood flying in all directions.

He knew then that he had his pry in his hands as he tightened the hold he had around her throat.

--- ----

She was pacing waiting for her sister when suddenly the door-crashed open. She didn't even have time to react as the hand constricted around her throat.

Her world went black and white on impact as she was thrust into a world that was not hers.

Her sister surrounded and her fear over taking her. As she came out of the vision she knew what she needed to do.

* * *

She screamed as the figures approached her. Fearing for her life and her safety. 


	6. Chapter 6

The bolt hit the car, causing the driver to lose control as all the mechanisms started to have a mind of their own. She swerved left and then pulled it back to the right trying to stay on the road. She hit the brakes, but nothing seemed to happened. She pulled the car again back to the left. She had to get back to her sister and in one piece.

"OK come on you piece of scrap metal. Please stop for me." She prayed to herself that with each time she hit the brakes the car would stop. But she did notice it was starting to slow down. She swerved one last time as she aimed for a patch of grass. It was the only yard that had their sprinklers on, and she hoped it had been on enough that the ground would be wet, helping her to slow down even more as she hit the brakes again.

She hit the mud and felt herself jerk forward as the car came to an instant stop as it sank into the mud. Not even caring if she got wet or covered in mud she opened the door and ran straight through the middle of the sprinklers heading in the direction of home.

* * *

She watched with fear as the two closed in around her. She pulled her arms around her legs hiding her face inside. Not wanting to look at them as they approached. She wanted to shut out the sounds that she was hearing, to find some place safe.

"Prue? It's me Darryl. I'm a friend." He said as he took a hesitant step forward. Even from there Darryl had seen the anguish in Prues eyes, the fear. He held out his hand to stop the other officer from getting any closer. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend, but he had never her seen her looking so vulnerable, so helpless.

"Prue. It's ok. I'm here to help you." Darryl spoke softly so as not to startle her. He knew just from looking at her that something was not right, but he still didn't want to get her mad. He knew Prue, and he knew that if she was startled she could prove a formidable foe.

She listened to the words spoken to her by the man she had seen at the beginning of the alley. He spoke softly to her as she slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. She could see the caring there. As if he knew her. But he was calling her something different. Prue?

"Prue we've been looking for you. You have two very frightened sisters at home worried sick about what happened to you." He said with care. Ever so slowly reaching his hand out to take hers, holding it just within her grasp, waiting for her to reach to him.

She held his gaze, though not sure why she felt that she could trust him. She reached her hand slowly forward taking his. Feeling the warmth in it as he closed it around hers.

Darryl let out a breath that he didn't even realize that he had been holding as Prue reached out and took his hand. He gently closed his hand around hers, fearing that she may change her mind and run. "Come on. Lets take you home." He told her as he helped her up from her place on the ground

She stood beside him as he held her hand guiding her towards his car.

"Morris you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah and thanks again for the call."

"No problem. I knew you two were friends when Trudeau was around. I knew you could help her."

"We were and still are. Thanks again."

"Hey maybe you should take her to the hospital first. Get her checked out."

Darryl looked over at Prue who seemed to be lost in a world of her own. "Yeah maybe you're right. I'll call the girls from there." Darryl responded as he once again led Prue to his car starting the journey for the reunion between his three friends.

* * *

She ran as she felt the wet clothes against her skin. She didn't care what she looked like as she ran up the steps to the Manor. She had to get to her sister and in turn they both had to get to Prue. She had never seen her older sister looking so vulnerable, helpless and scared. And the scared was what scared her. Nothing ever scarred Prue. But it was there in her eyes. Fear.

* * *

Leo paced back and forth as he waited to hear anything from them. The wait for him was not as bad as what he knew Piper and Phoebe were experiencing. He knew for them this was the hardest thing they ever had to go through. Their older sister was missing. A sister who was just as much a mother to them both. He wanted to get back to the girls. After what his friend had said about them being in trouble he wanted to get back fast. But when he went to leave he was stopped by one of the elders. Something had come up and they would need to talk to him.

"Leo. We may have something." A voice echoed in his head as the clicks of his superiours talk to him.

Leo turned on his heels looking at the woman before him. "Did you find her?" he asked with new hope.

"Maybe. One of our messengers has not reported in and he was suppose to a few hours ago. When we try to get a read on him we get nothing back."

"What does that have to do with Prue? He could have been killed by a Darklighter." Leo shot back not wanting to get his hopes up to high.

"No, we had him as he wandered the earth but then he just vanished. We have picked up small blips, as you may say, of where he is. He is alive, but we are afraid he may be close to her and is caught in that which blocks her from us."

"So what? Then we send me to where you last had him. Let me go to Prue."

"Leo that was a few hours ago. She could have wandered anywhere in the city by now."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" He yelled his frustrations and fears getting to him.

They looked to one another as the one that had spoken to him originally approached him resting a caring hand to his shoulder. "Leo we understand your pain. But right now there is nothing we can do. Give this to Piper and Phoebe. They will need it to find Prue."

Leo looked at the paper in her hands not understanding what she meant.

"It is the spell that should reverse the effects of the cloak. It will lead them right to Prue."

Leo took the paper from her hands, as he now understood her meaning. It was the only way right then to find Prue. He looked up from the paper in his ahnds and then to her. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome. Now go to them and reunite the Charmed Ones. But Leo. Be cautious of the one that has harmed them." She spoke once again in riddles as they so many times did. Wanting for both him and the Charmed Ones to work things out on their own.

* * *

She had managed at one point to get away from him. But he was faster and stronger then she was and had quickly gotten a hold on her again. As she lay on the floor with him on top of her, his hands firmly around her neck.

She felt the air trying desperately to get into her lungs and down her throat. But she couldn't. She grabbed at his hands trying anything to get them off from around her neck. But he was too strong.

"I need to kill you and then your sister. Then I can have the one I am truly after." He almost spit into her face as she fought off losing consciousness. But it was a battle she would not win, as her vision held sparkling stars before every thing started to go black.


	7. Chapter 7

She saw the Manor and ran faster then she thought she could. She didn't even know how far she had run as she reached the landing, taking the steps in two's, not even noticing the front door smashed open. She ran into the Manor seeing the man with his hands around her sisters' neck. Not even acknowledging that he was there she quickly came to him and kicked him across the chest forcing him back from her sister. She stood in defense of the sister that now lay unconscious on the floor behind her.

He rubbed his hand over his chest where she had kicked him. Though getting up he never took his eyes off her. "You and your sisters are dead."

"Not if I can help it. You don't know who or what you are dealing with here Mr. May I suggest you leave before you really find out." She said as she starred him down.

He stepped forward but felt the hard sole of her shoe against his face as he fell backwards. Not wanting to be beaten just yet, he stepped towards her again to once more feel the impact of a kick as she spun a perfect roundhouse sending him sprawling to the floor.

As he tried to push himself back up he suddenly just seemed to stop. She looked at him and then realized what had happened. As she turned around she looked into the tired eyes of her older sister, Piper.

"Piper oh my god. Are you ok?" Phoebe asked as she helped Piper off the floor.

Piper stood with her arm over Phoebe for support as she rubbed her neck. "No thanks to you Phoebs. Thank you."

"Anytime. Now what about bad boy here?"

Piper looked at the man that had just tried to kill her. The words he spoke coming back to her. "Call Darryl." Was all she answered as Phoebe helped her to the couch.

Piper sat and watched the man now still frozen in the foyer, as Phoebe went to the phone to cal Darryl. He had only learned their secret a few months ago and was still a little scared about the whole situation. But as their friend, he would help them the best he could would without revealing too much and not learning too much.

Piper watched as Phoebe came back in the living room but she couldn't quite read her sisters' face. It was a combination of excitement and fear. "Phoebs. What's wrong?" Piper asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

It was then the familiar blue and white lights of Leo appeared in the room. "Are you two ok?" he asked in concern.

"Fine." Piper answered thought never taking her eyes off Phoebe who was now beside her and pulling her to her feet. "Phoebe?"

"Darryl. He found her." was all she could say.

"Her?? Prue? He found Prue?" Piper was now as excited as Phoebe was.

Pulling Piper after her, Phoebe headed to the door. "Leo can you watch slim ball there. Darryl is sending someone over." Phoebe yelled back as they made their way down the steps to Pipers Jeep.

--- ----

They pulled into parking lot of the hospital as Phoebe almost got out before Piper even had the vehicle in park.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried after her as she ran to catch up with Phoebe.

They rushed down the hall hand in hand, each lost in their own thoughts about Prue. Was she hurt? Was she ok? Questions they needed answers to.

"Prue Halliwell?" Piper asked the desk as they leaned on it for any support they could get.

The nurse looked up at them and then to the computer holding all her information. "Are you family?" she asked with no feeling or emotion.

"Her sisters." Phoebe shot back just wanting to get to Prue.

The nurse looked again before answering them. "She is still in the exam room. You can wait in the waiting room, a Dr. will be with you shortly." It was cold and unfeeling. But Phoebe led Piper and her towards the waiting room.

"Piper you ok?"

"Yeah Phoebs, I am now. A little sore around the neck but thanks to GI Sister here I'll live."

Phoebe had to laugh at the comment. It had been a joke between the three of them ever since Phoebe had been taking self-defense classes. Classes that had saved her butt on more then one occasion

"Ok I can't wait. Come on." Phoebe pulled at Piper, as she made her way down to the ER.

They had checked every small booth through the ER and were still yet to find the one they had lost.

"Piper? Phoebe?"

They spun around meeting Darryl's concerned face.

"Darryl where is she?"

"They admitted her. They want to keep her for observation over night."

"What? Why? What's wrong with her?" Piper shot out the questions as they entered her mind.

"Piper relax. It's just precaution. She took a blow to the head yesterday, and they just want to make sure she is ok."

Piper looked at Darryl and trusted his word. But right then she just wanted to be with Prue.

"I'll take you to her but I need to warn you. She may not know you."

"Excuse me?" Phoebe looked at him now as if he had gone mad. She knew that there was no way that Prue would not know them

"Phoebe, she suffered a blow to the head. She can't remember anything right now. I'm still surprised she came with me when I found her." he explained. "Come on. Then I believe I need to go by your place and pick something up." He said as she led them down the hospitals white corridors.

"Darryl are you saying or sister has amnesia?" Piper asked shocked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She is not the Prue you two know. She is the complete opposite actually. When I saw her she was scared and was trying anything to make her self almost invisible."

"You're right that doesn't sound like Prue." Phoebe agreed as the two worried sister followed after Darryl.

As the came to the door where Prue was a Dr. exited the room.

"How is she?"

"I'm sorry you are?" he didn't even look up, instead he continued to read his chart.

"These are Prues sisters." Darryl spoke for them knowing that with each passing moment they were all getting a little anxious. The last thing he wanted was for Piper to freeze the place and have someone seeing them.

The Dr. looked up and then seeing the resemblance to the patient inside. "Your sister has suffered a mild concussion and it has applied pressure to parts of her brain."

"And that is why she can't remember anything." Piper finished for him

"Exactly. Now this may only be temporary, but we won't know till some of the swelling goes down."

"Is she ok otherwise?" Phoebe tried to look past the Dr. to see if there were any visible wounds on her sister.

"A few bruises and a bit chilled from sleeping outside last night in the light drizzle, but other then that she seems fine."

"Can we see her?" They both asked as they held on to each other for support.

"Of course. I've just administered a mild sedative. She will probably be sleeping in a matter of minutes."

"Thank you." Was all they said as they stepped past him to get to the one that had always been there for them.

They had each taken a place beside the bed. Each taken a hand in their own wishing and praying that their sister would come back to them soon.

Prue was fast a sleep when they entered the room but they were staying and no one was going to tell them otherwise.

"Piper can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey. What is it?"

"Why didn't you just freeze that guy?"  
"I tried, in fact I did once. But then I realized that the grip he had was to tight. And when I froze him I froze his hands. And I couldn't get way. I had a better chance with him unfrozen."

"Oh."

"Phoebs you ok?" Piper tried to get a good lok into her sisters faces and eyes

"Yeah I'm just worried about Prue you know."

They had sat there for hours. Darryl had brought them both something to eat as they stayed by her side. They had talked about everything from sister stuff to demon stuff.

--- ----

She felt the hands holding hers. She could hear the voices talking quietly beside her. But they were sounds and touches that she didn't know

She blinked her eyes open adjusting to the lights above her bed. She could see the women sitting beside her. Her fear once again taking hold of her mind, as she pulled her hands away from them and looked into their eyes not seeing anything there.

"Prue?"

"Who? Who are you?" she asked, as the two women beside her just looked at her in shock before looking at each other.

If Prue didn't know who they were how would they convince her she was a powerful witch? And how would they convince her they needed to vanquish a demon?


	8. Chapter 8

He walked up the steps casually knowing what was inside. As he knocked on the door he waited for the whitelighter to open it, and knew just what to do when he did.

Leo watched the man that had attacked Piper. Knowing also that it was the same man that had tried to kill Prue and would try again if he had a chance. When he heard a knock at the door he knew it was the officer to arrest the man, but what happened next he did not expect.

As soon as the door opened he felt the burning pain of an energy ball hitting him in the chest. Sending him flying across the foyer and out cold against the bottom of the stairs.

"You idiot. You were told to kill them not get captured yourself."

"You think I wanted to. Her sister came back sooner then I expected. Your boss said she would take care of her."

"Don't you talk back to her or about her. You should have finished the job." He yelled back

"Yeah well you try and get your head kicked in. Now lets get the hell out of here before the real police show up." He yelled back exiting the Manor in a clouded storm

They made their way hurriedly down the street so as not to get caught, as they had both slid easily into the car, as they watched the police cruiser pass right by them.

"Ok come on, I know where they all are. You can end it all tonight."

* * *

Piper held on to Prues hand trying to get her to calm down. "Prue honey please, we're your sisters. We love you, we would never hurt you."

Prue looked at Piper and then over to Phoebe who had tried to take Prues other hand but she kept pulling it away. But some how she kept looking at Piper trying to remember something, anything. But as before nothing was coming back to her. As it was, she had to take the word of the women before her that they were family. She didn't have to agree with it or like it, but right now she didn't know any better.

"Piper I'm gonna go get us some coffee or something." Phoebe said as she watched her two older sisters tried to reconnect.

Piper looked over at Phoebe and could almost see the hurt in her eyes. She knew Prue was trying to remember who she was but every time Phoebe got close to her she would nearly freak out.

Squeezing tight on Prues hand, "I'll be right back honey." She said as she went after Phoebe. "Phoebs? Hey wait up a minute." Piper called out after her baby sister.

Phoebe stopped in her footsteps as she heard her sister calling at her.

"Phoebs. I'm not going to ask what's wrong, because I already know."

"She doesn't even know me Piper. I mean I thought I was prepared for that, but I'm not." Phoebe tried to explain but even to herself it made no sense. She tried to hold back the tear that was threatening to escape, but she was soon losing that battle as one trickled down her cheek.

Piper didn't know what to say to her sister, as she reached across and took Phoebes hands in her. Starring up at her big brown eyes. "Phoebe she loves you. Together we just have to get her back."

"But right now she doesn't. She doesn't even know me. Look Piper I know she loves me, right now I just can't handle this. I'll get the coffee you go back inside." Phoebe said in defeat as she walked away from Piper. Leaving her sister to find the one they had lost.

Piper watched as a beaten Phoebe walked away defeated over what would become of her and Prue. Knowing she couldn't do much for her sister at that she turned and went back into the room with Prue.

Prue had watched as Piper, as she called herself, left the room after the other one. She didn't know what was going on, she knew that sooner or later she would have to give in to what they were saying. Though she felt a little closer to the one called Piper then the one called Phoebe. If they were both her sisters, as they said why would that were, why wouldn't she feel the same love or connection to both of them? She had closed her eyes trying to remember anything once again, anything that would reveal her true identity, her true person.

Piper walked back on the room and watched as Prue lay there with her eyes closed. Was she sleeping or trying to remember something? "Prue? You ok honey?" Piper asked with caution as she approached the bed.

Prue opened her eyes and looked up to Piper. The fear she held before was subsiding now and she wasn't as scared of Piper as she had been before. "Did I upset her?" Prue asked of Phoebes whereabouts, not wanting to hurt the girls' feelings.

"She's ok. This is just a little hard on her right now. But," Piper sat gently on the edge of the bed taking Prues hand in hers, " Together we will get through this as we have everything else." Piper consoled as she ran her hand through Prues hair, brushing it back from her face.

Prue once again had closed her eyes. It was if that one action had stirred something inside her. She felt closer to Piper at that one moment, she couldn't remember why. It was just then that she truly was beginning to feel as if she had found her home.

--- ----

Phoebe sat out in the hall outside Prues door. She couldn't bring herself to go back inside. She didn't want to be the one that frightened her sister. So she sat against the wall and drank the coffee she had and starred across the hall trying to gather her thoughts.

Darryl rushed down the hall as fast as he could without actually running. He couldn't believe it. How in the world could this have happened? He had sent one of his most trusted police officers to retrieve a simple murder suspect and he calls in saying the guy is gone.

After the few times he had been with the sisters since they had told him about their witchy powers, he had come to accept almost anything, but this he just couldn't deal with. A man was brutally murdered and one of his dear friends had witnessed it, putting her in danger, and possibly her sisters as well.

As he made his way down the hall he noticed Phoebe sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "Hey Phoebes. You ok?" he inquired as he came up to the youngest of the three sisters.

"Hey Darryl." Phoebe answered as the looked up at the friend before her.

"Phoebe?"

"I just need some time right now Darryl, I'm not sure if I can deal with this stuff."

Darryl looked down as alone tear stared to form on Phoebes cheek. "Phoebe you have been through stuff most people have nightmares about. You can handle this."

"She doesn't even know me. Every time I try to get near her she pulls away. But with Piper she seems ok. I need my big sister Darryl."

Darryl didn't know what to say as he crouched down beside her reaching over he pulled her into the hug that he knew she somehow needed. "Phoebe, Prue has always been like a mother to you. Give her some time, she'll come back." He said though hoping that his words were right.

After a few moments Darryl stood back up. Reaching down for Phoebes hand he took it in his and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, I need you in there with the news I have to share. I only want to do this once." He said as he turned to look at the door before them.

Phoebe took in a deep breath before stepping forward after Darryl.

Piper had slowly been able to make her way so she was sitting on the bed, and Prue was getting more comfortable with the middle sister that she had her head resting on Pipers lap. With each time Piper ran her hand over Prues head, and through her hair, Prue would get more comfortable.

As the door opened Piper could feel Prue get tense against her leg, and then she could also feel her almost relax as she saw that it was Darryl. "Hey Piper. Prue. How you feeling?"

She looked at Darryl not sure at first, "I'm ok I think."

"That's good. Look Piper the guy at your house got away."

"Excuse me?" Piper looked at him in shock.

"He was gone when my guy got to the Manor. Not to mention Leo was just coming too," he added. "He's ok Piper I promise." He added not wanting increase her worry level.

Piper wasn't sure how to respond. "Darryl."

"Look I have an APB out for this guy. He won't get away again. I promise. Look why don't you three settle in and I'll keep you informed." He told them as he turned and looked back at the one sister that had been hiding in the shadows.

Phoebe had come in right behind Darryl, but had stayed out of sight of Piper and Prue. She didn't want to startle Prue so she stayed hidden. Though she did want to know what Darryl had to say.

As he spoke the words rang through her body like a sledgehammer. The man that had tried to kill Piper was free, and she knew that with Prue clinging to Piper that she was the only one to stop him; but could she do it alone?

As Darryl left Phoebe was more visible and the first person she locked eyes with was Piper. In there she could see all her sisters love and support. But as she looked down at Prue she notice her big sister flinch in almost fear.

"No. Stay away." She suddenly screamed out at Phoebe. Throwing the nearest thing she could find at her sister.

Phoebe dodged the water jug as it flew towards her but she stayed in the room. She almost seemed frozen in one spot,though the next thing she felt was her own body sailing through the air and then felt the hard impact of the wall behind her.

She shock off the effects of the impact as she looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. They were not tears of physical pain, but those of emotional pain. Phoebe was starting to wonder if her sister would ever remember her.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe looked at both Piper and Prue as the tears ran more freely then before. The pain of love lost. Her sister was a stranger to her now and she didn't know what else to do.

"Phoebe." Piper looked at the hurt in her sisters' face.

"I'm sorry Piper. I can't do this. I'll see you at home tomorrow." Was all Phoebe could manage between her own breaking heart, as she turned and walked out of the room.

He watched as the one that had kicked him down, suddenly run from the hospital.

"You could get at her."

"No, I want the one that I've been after since yesterday. No more games. I need her dead or I'm dead." He said as he felt the anger cursing through his being as he quickly exited the car and made his away to the hospital.

* * *

Leo appeared in a bask of blue and white light as he always did when he took solid form. He had been lucky when the demon had come to the door of the Manor. At the last second he had tried to orb, but as he did it was then the energy ball hit. But because of the partial orb it only stunned him. He knew full well it could have done more damage had he not reacted the way he had.

He saw Phoebe just ahead of him and knew that she was hurt. Not from an injury but an injury to the heart. "Phoebe. Stop." He called out to her

"Leo leave me alone. Go see Piper, I'm sure she's worried about you."

"And I'm worried about you." He answered back as he placed his arm on her shoulder to stop her and turn her to face him. "She didn't mean it Phoebe. She doesn't know any better right now. In fact she is probably even more freaked out wondering what the hell happened." Leo tried to explain to the youngest witch.

"I know Leo. I just want her back. I don't want her to be scared every time she sees me."

"And she won't. You just need to give her some time. Right now she is lost, scared, confused. And she will need you as much as you needed her when you were growing up. Because right now that is what she is doing. Growing up all over again. Re-learning everything she is meant to know."

Leo could see the wheels almost turning inside of Phoebes head as she took in what he was saying.

Phoebe listened to Leo as she re-thought what was going on. It was easy for her to run, but it was harder for her to stand her ground and help her sister.

"You have to go back Phoebe. They both need you now. Only the three of you can defeat this demon."

"We don't even know who it is."

"You do now. Before I returned to the Manor the Elders gave me the spell that would release the magical block that was preventing us locating Prue. But now they also think that it could lead you to her, and defeat her."

"Ok but in case you forgot. Prue doesn't remember anything about anything let alone being a witch. Not to mention she won't let me get within ten feet of her. How are we suppose to connect so we can do this?"

"You have to think of something and fast. All your lives may depend on it. Now come on. Let's go see your sisters. Piper is probably worried sick about you."

"And you. Darryl told her what happened." Phoebe added as she took his hand and turned around and went back towards the hospital.

Prue sat in awe of what had just happened. Had she done that? Had she thrown that girl back against the wall? She had wanted for her to get away from her and then she was suddenly thrown back the few feet to the wall. It wasn't but a few feet but she had heard the sound of her back hitting the wall. But the hurt on her face was not from the pain of the impact but that of emotional pain.

"Piper did I?" She asked the unfinished question.

Piper wrapped her arms Prue as if to protect her in ways Prue would have to Piper. She knew Phoebe was hurting inside more then outside. And she knew Prue was confused as to what was going on. She decide to let Phoebe be for the time been, and she would have a heart to heart with her sister that night at home. Right then she was just as worried about Prue who seemingly started to break down in her arms. She had used her power on her sister and she didn't even understand what had happened.

"Prue you did. But you didn't mean to. I can try and explain it to you, but you have to hold on to the fact that we are sisters. I know that is hard for you right now. But I've known you my entire life. I can try and explain things to you but you have to stay focused and realize that it's the truth. Can you do that for me?" Piper asked hoping her sister would try and understand what she was about to tell her.

Prue nodded her head, "I'll try." She quietly whispered.

"Ok. Where to start? You are the oldest sister of the three of us, and we come from a long line of witches." Piper paused to see how Prue would react. Luckily she did nothing so Piper continued. "We were raised by our Grams when our Mother died when we were all very young. We only found out the family secret just over two years ago, when Phoebe read an incantation from a BOS."

"Phoebe. That's the girl I hurt."

"Prue you didn't hurt her, not physically anyway. You've always been a mother to her, and to see you like this now hurts her more inside that anything you could do to her on the outside believe me."

"So, she is the baby?"

"Yeah she is, and she has always been your baby."

Piper continued to explain to Prue about them being witches and all that they had done together to help vanquish evil. And that they had a new threat looking for them. And what had happened to her with the demon blocking her power to them and Leo.

"So I will remember eventually?"

"I think so." Piper said as she held Prues eyes to her own

"And I can't take that risk." The husky voice came from the doorway.

Piper quickly took the defensive beside the bed as Prue found herself trying to hide behind her sister.

"Oh. What are you gonna do? Call your little sister? I believe I saw her crying all the way home. She can't save you this time." He said as he took a step forward towards the two of them.

Piper held up her hands and froze him where he stood, before turning back to Prue. "Prue honey. Come on lets get you out of here." She said as she helped her sister from the bed and quickly walked by him.

But as luck would be, he unfroze and grabbed Prues arm just as they walked by him

"Piper!" Prue screamed as she fought to get away from him.

As Piper was about to freeze him again she felt arms grab around her from behind, preventing her from using her powers. "I don't think so witch. My friend here has a job to do."

Piper watched helplessly as her big sister crumbled in the spot she was standing in, as the man held her in his arms. "Now should I make this quick or have a little fun with it?" he sneered down to her

"Just do it!"

"Alright already." He shot back, "night, night." He laughed as he wrapped his hands around her neck as she tried to break away from him

"Piper?"

"Ok. Let her go you bastard!" she yelled as too tried to get away.

"You're next." He said over her shoulder

There was nothing Piper could do as she watched helplessly as he squeezed the life from her sister. But as she felt the tear starting down her face she felt herself jerk forward, and then free from the demons grasp. As she turned around she saw Phoebe standing there in a fighting stance ready to strike again. But the demon that was there had second thoughts of getting caught and shimmered out of the room.

"Prue!" Phoebe cried out as she spun a roundhouse kick in the air kicking the man that held her sister in the jaw, knocking him back away from Prue.

Piper ran over to where Prue was and held hr in her arms as Phoebe spun around again, kicking him down. "I suggest you stay there." Phoebe said, as she stood ready to strike again over top of him.

The man may be a killer but he wasn't stupid. He held up his hands in defeat as he leaned back against the wall, a trail of blood trickling down his chin.

Phoebe only took her eyes off him for one brief moment as she looked over her shoulder to where her sisters were. Seeing that they were both ok for the time she focused back on the killer before her. Not unlike a demon of the underworld but a demon just the same. A man that would be has heartless then to take another mans life.

--- ----

Darryl had come and taken the guy away leaving the sister to there own thoughts.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you at home Piper." Phoebe said as she went to leave her sisters.

"Why don't you all go home?" Leo said as he came in to the room pushing a wheelchair. "Your chariot Prue." He said holding out his hand to help her into it

Prue was hesitant but after what she had witnessed in the past few hours she was nearly ready to believe anything.

Piper shared a quick look with Phoebe as they made their way into the driveway of the Manor. Helping Prue get adjusted to everything in the Manor Piper finally had her settled down on the couch. "I'll be right back honey. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Um no. I'm ok. Thank you."

Piper watched her sister before turning back to the kitchen where she knew she would find her youngest sister. "Phoebs. How you doing?"

"I can't keep pretending like this doesn't hurt Piper." Phoebe explained as she looked into her coffee.

"I know honey. And it's wrong for me to keep asking you to give it time. But you have to." Piper said as she sat down beside her sister.

Phoebe didn't say anything as she watched her coffee get colder.

"Talk to her Phoebe."

"I can't get near her Piper. Look what happened last time. And I was only a few feet from the wall. Could you imagine what would happen if I was further way."

"Phoebe, you can't keep avoiding her. We have a demon to vanquish still."

"You think I don't know that!" Phoebe shot back, though quickly standing up and heading to the sink. "Piper I want this to work but I can't help but think its all those years of fighting, that know has this wall up between us. She is great with you right now, because you two always had a great relationship. We never did."

"Phoebe." Piper said not believing what her sister was bring up.

"It's true Piper."

"Look, go talk to her. Please. She can't hate you that bad right now. You just saved her life." Piper used her ace card. One that she knew Phoebe would react to.

Phoebe looked at Piper not really sure if she should believe what she had just said or not. "Fine. But if I get my ass kicked, _again_. I'm not talking to or going near her till she remembers everything." Phoebe finally conceded defeat, "And I won't talk to you either, " she added in as she made her way into the living room.

As she got closer to the couch she closed her eyes waiting for the look of fear in her sisters eyes. "Prue?" Phoebe spoke gently so as not to startle her sister. But to her surprise she got no answer at all. "Prue? You ok honey?" Phoebe asked again as she came around to the front and sat gently on the coffee table. Looking over at her sister, though still scared that Prue would start to freak out again.

"Thank you. For saving me." Prue said quietly. Though not looking at Phoebe.

"It's what sisters do." Phoebe stated as she looked at her siter, "God knows you've saved my ass more then once as we grew up, and since we became witches."

They say in an awkward silence before Phoebe took the courage to move towards Prue. At first Prue flinched at Phoebes touch but then seemed to relax a little as Phoebe slide in-between Prue and the arm of the couch. Holding her sister in her arms. It was a position that Prue had taken with her many times when she was upset or sick.

Piper watched her sister from the doorway but said nothing. Even she noticed the position that Phoebe was in. Maybe if they did things familiar to all of them Prue would start to remember.

Phoebe noticed Prue closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. As Phoebe rested her head on Prues shoulder she just held her and spoke softly and gently to her. "Come back to me Pwue. Pwease."


	10. The End

She paced back and forth, her rage almost consuming her. "You _**IDIOT!**_ You left him there?"

"What was I to do? Get caught myself? What would that achieve in your goal to rid us all of the Charmed Ones?"

She paced again in silence, not answering his question. She knew he was right and now she would have to rid them herself. It was something she didn't like doing, she always had a human do her bidding for her. It was easy really, find something that stirred their passion to kill inside of them and use that to her own advantage. It was all in the mind, and it had worked so easily on her latest victim. "Leave me. I need to prepare." She flicked her hand back at her servant as she continued her pacing.

* * *

Phoebe and Prue had both fallen asleep on the couch, and it was there that Piper had found them just before dinner. She wasn't sure if she should wake them or not, they both looked so cute lying there. 

She watched, as Prue seemed to sleep restlessly, but as she tried to wake her nothing happened.

--- ----

The memories flooded her mind as one after another came crashing into her

_**Piper:** Prue?_

_**Prue:** In here, working on the chandelier._

_**Piper:** Sorry I'm late._

_**Prue:** What else is new? Piper, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change._

_**Piper:** I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?_

_**Prue:** No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach._

_**Piper:** I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow._

_**Prue:** So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?_

_**Piper:** No, but this just may get me the job._

_**Prue:** Jeremy sent you port?_

_**Piper:** The ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?_

_**Prue:** Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester._

**_Piper:_** (Reading the inscription on the back)_ "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant._

_**Prue:** Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help._

_**Piper:** You're always so hard on her._

_**Prue:** Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future._

_**Piper:** I really think Phoebe's coming around._

_**Prue:** Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news._

She kept her eyes shut, as it seemed to her, her whole life was playing in front of her.

_**Phoebe:** Surprise! I found the hide-a-key._

_**Piper:** Phoebe, welcome home._

_**Phoebe:** Hello, Piper._ (Piper and Phoebe hug.)

_**Piper:** It's so good to see you. Isn't Prue?_

_**Prue:** I'm speechless._

_**Phoebe:** Oops. I forgot about the cab._

_**Piper:** I'll get it._ (She grabs Prue's purse.)

_**Prue:** Piper, that's my purse._

_**Phoebe:** Thanks. I'll pay you back._

_**Prue:** Is that all that you brought?_

_**Phoebe:** That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ..._

_**Prue:** We're not selling Grams' house._

_**Phoebe:** Is that why you think I came back?_

_**Prue:** Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations._

_**Phoebe:** No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?_

_**Prue:** No, I'm still furious with you._

_**Phoebe:** So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?_

_**Prue:** No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about._

_**Phoebe:** I never touched Roger._

_**Prue:** Whoa._

_**Phoebe:** I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..._

Piper comes back in the house.)

_**Piper:** Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner._

_**Prue:** I'm not hungry._

_**Phoebe:** I ate on the bus._

_Piper: **Okay, we'll try the group hug later.**_

**The** memories crashed around her. As she recalled the night her baby sister had come home from New York and opened up a whole new world to them.

_**Prue:** What are you doing?_

_**Phoebe:** Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk._

_**Piper:** How did you get in here?_

_**Phoebe:** The door opened._

_**Piper:** Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?_

_**Phoebe:** It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time._

_**Piper:** This? Do what?_

_**Phoebe:** Receive our powers._

_**Piper:** What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?_

_**Prue:** No, she included all of us._ (Reading from the book.) _"Bring your powers to we sisters three. It's a book of witchcraft._

_**Piper:** Let me see that._

_**Prue:** Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived._

Tears streamed as more memories came. She couldn't stop them.

_**Phoebe: **Of course I am. Whatever you do, stay away from water, any water, don't even drink it._

_**Prue:** Don't worry._

_**Phoebe:** I love you._

_**Prue:** You too._

_**Phoebe:** Why do you do that?_

_**Prue:** What?_

_**Phoebe:** You never say_ 'I love you' _to me._

_**Prue:** I just did._

_**Phoebe:** No, you just said 'me too' and you never say it to Piper either. Have you ever said 'I love you' to anybody?_

_**Prue:** Yeah, I said it to mum, and it was the last thing I said to her right before she died._

She watched as she pulled herself from the pool, and faced the one thing she thought she never could. The love she held for another. The love she lost when her mother died.

_**Phoebe: **Oh my God, I was so scared._

_**Prue: **I know. I'm just glad you're safe._

_**Phoebe: **I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I love you._

_**Prue: **I love you._

She remembered as she laid her head on the chest of the one man she truly loved. Killed by a demon. She remembered every demon and warlock that had ever tried to kill them. She remembered the man who only the other day had tried to kill her.

Opening her eyes she sat up with a start, startling Piper who was still sitting across from her.

"Ok Prue I got you." Piper wrapped her arms around Prue as she sat up with a single tear willing itself to escape down her cheek "You ok honey?"

"A little. Thanks to Phoebe, I think."

"Wow that's a change. Are you starting to remember or is this something else?"

"I'm not sure. But when I was sleeping I was getting fleeting glimpses of what I think was my past. And there were lots of pictures of the two of you. As kids, teens. Hmmm I don't think I want to remember those ones from the few I saw."

"You two survived." Piper laughed knowing what Prue meant. "So I wonder how this started."

"The Dr. said it could only take a little thing for some people. But even as I sit her now I remember more and more."

Piper sat and ran her hand over Prues hair brushing some from her face. "Phoebe will be happy. Now that you won't get scared around her anymore." She said as she took Prue hand in hers. "What about the witchy stuff? Do you remember any of that?" she asked hoping that was one thing that was coming back to her sister.

Prue sat in silence a moment as she nodded her head. "All of it." She said. "From Mum to Andy. Everything we've done. It made me wonder if its all been worth it."

"But we've done good with it too Prue. And the best thing about it is it brought you two closer." Piper explained, as she nodded towards Phoebe.

"True." Prue had to agree.

Prue thought for a bit as she closed her eyes taking in what Piper was saying.

"Whatever happened Pwue I'll protect you next time. I pwomise." Phoebe put in as she woke and heard Piper and Prue talking. Though not sure if her sister was back or not.

Prue had no choice but to laugh at the baby voice that Phoebe was putting on. But there was something else about the way she said that. It wasn't the voice or the tone. It was the choice of words. As she sat there she remembered.

She felt the dampness of the tears as they ran down her cheek. She looked up and met Pipers eyes and then she turned and looked into Phoebes, who reached her hand up and wiped away her big sisters tears.

"I'm sorry I threw you baby girl. I'm sorry I pushed you away again."

"Prue?" Phoebe felt her own tears building

"It's really me." She said as she pulled both Piper and Phoebe into an embrace.

Neither sister wanted it to end. They had finally been reunited

"So you remembered everything?" Phoebe finally pulled away from the hug they had been in.

"Everything. From when Phoebe came home to my first ,I love you to one of you. From Mum to Andy. Every demon Warlock and human that has ever tried to kill us."

"Do you remember what happened?" Phoebe asked as she held her arm around Prue, afraid to let her go.

"Yes. And tomorrow I'll go down to the station and tell Darryl what I saw. But what about this demon."

"I think I may have something for that." Phoebe said pulling out the spell Leo had giving her earlier that day. "Leo gave me this before I went back to the hospital. We can reword it a bit and bring the demon to us. And then we can vanquish her sorry ass with the power of three."

"Sounds simple enough." Piper thought out loud.

"Piper when has anything in our lives been simple." Phoebe joked as she took the spell and went to reword it to work for them.

--- ----

They stood in a triangle as they had for most of their power of three spells. Prue at the center, and each sister to her side just slightly behind her. Each one holding the other's hand forming the triangle.

_**Demon of the unknown**_

_**Hear our call**_

_**Block the power of good no more.**_

_**Here and now all revealed**_

_**With the Power of three you shall be no more**_ (did I mention I suck at spells?)

They recited over and over with nothing happening. Suddenly as they had almost giving up, a swirl of purple and orange smoke filled the attic, finally clearing to reveal the woman before them.

"What? What have you done? How did I get here?" she demanded as she looked at her surroundings. As she saw the three before her it came to her as to who had summoned her. "Well, well. It would seem the Power of Three is as strong even when all can not recall." She said smugly. But the next thing she felt was the hard impact of her body hitting the hard wall

"Oh, I remember." Prue shot back as she took a step forward. "I also remember how you blocked my family from finding me."

"Hey, you can't blame a demon for trying." She said as she stood back up. "But now that we are all here. It will make my kill easier." She quickly threw several energy balls towards them causing them to separate to various points in the attic.

Each sister thinking first of the other, as they took note of where the others were. They had a plan but they needed to be in the right positions. They knew the demon was powerful and that they needed to be at full strength to vanquish her. As they had all landed where they had wanted they stood up reaching their hands towards the two on either side.

The demon laughed as she watched them separate. She took note to herself where each one landed. The oldest was in front of her. The middle to her left, yet now slightly behind her and the youngest to her right and yet again slightly behind her.

"You are making this to easy girls. Separate you are easily defeated. Shall I start with the oldest or the youngest? Or maybe the middle one? The glue that holds you all together." She suggested as she flew out another energy ball. But to her surprise when it almost reached Piper it fizzled out.

"WHAT?!" she cried out as she did the same with Phoebe and then Prue. Each ball fizzling before reaching their target.

The power reached and connected with each sister as they stood around her. She was caught in the middle of the triangle of the Power of Three. Their powers reaching out to each other like a wall. And each other's powers protecting the other in the triangle.

"The Power of Three will set us free." They chanted as they watched her anger rise as she continued to throw energy balls at them. Soon finding herself trying to dodge her own power.

It was not long as the silence fell over the Manor, as the demon was no more then a few particles of dust on the attic floor. Like many before her finding the true power behind the power of three the hard way.

* * *

The rain pattered against the glass, blocking out the morning sun. Piper had made her way to her haven in the Manor and had made breakfast for the three of them. Waffles for Phoebe and eggs for Prue. As she went upstairs to wake her sisters she could hear soft whispering coming from Prue's room. Sticking her head in she watched as Phoebe had curled herself up in a little ball and was fast asleep in Prues bed. 

"I'm guessing you never got much sleep?" Piper laughed at Prue as she lay on one side watching her sister sleep.

"Actually she wasn't that bad." Prue laughed back.

Piper walked over and joined her sisters on the bed. "So you ok now?"

"Never better. And I think its thanks to a certain baby sister."

"I didn't do it." Phoebe spoke in her own defense not opening her eyes, as she rested againgst Prue.

"This time you did Phoebs, and it was a good thing." Prue said as she brushed Phoebes hair from her face.

Phoebe looked up at Prue. Ever since she got her memory back and they vanquished the demon, Phoebe had been like Prues shadow. "What did I do now?"

"The Dr. said it_ could_ take one little thing to set my memories back in motion. When I fell asleep in your arms last night on the couch and you had said 'Come back Pwue.' It was then that everything came crashing around me. All my memories from back as far as I can remember. That one word. _Pwue_. Was all it took." Prue said as she tried to explain to her sister what she felt when Phoebe said that.

"See Phoebe you were there for her. You helped her more then I could have, or did." Piper said as she looked at her sisters. "But I must say, I don't think I like that Prue."

"Yeah she wasn't even a shell of the real you." Phoebe added her own.

"Yeah well, I didn't like her to much either. And Phoebe not to mention that ass kicking you did at the hospital. You saved me twice in one day. Thank you Phoebs."

Phoebe lay there not sure what to say. Had she really brought her sister back? "I did didn't I." Phoebe laughed as her sisters soon joined her. As a tickle war soon erupted and laughter could be heard from the Manor on Prescott Street. Everything back to what they would consider normal. Three sister caring and loving one another.

Everything from the past few days was becoming a faded memory. But in their hearts it would always be there. A time when they had all come close to losing each other and the world, the power of three. All because of one mans greed and lust for revenge and murder. But they had once again proved to themselves and anyone who would try them. That together or separate, they will always prevail for the love inside them will always win against any kind of evil

The end

* * *

Once again I want to thank everyone for repling..To Charmedchick34 and lilwelshchap... you both rock.. CharmedoneForever.. nice to see i FINALLY stumped you on which sister it was hehe.Thanx to everyone for reading, and as per always watch for the next fic..

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
